1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles having a towing hitch and, more specifically, to an axle and hitch assembly that can be attached to an existing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use a trailer dolly with a trailer when towing a trailer having a significant tongue weight. Such trailer dollies provide support for the trailer tongue and limit the load placed on the rear axle of the tow vehicle.
Pickup trucks are oftentimes used as tow vehicles. When the pickup truck is not being used as a tow vehicle it may be used to haul items in its truck bed. While a conventional trailer dolly is useful for supporting a trailer tongue load that would otherwise be placed on the rear axle of the pickup truck, such trailer dollies are not typically adapted to help support a load placed on the bed of the pickup truck.
Various other apparatus have also been developed that can be used to at least partially support the load of a pickup truck. Examples of such apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,804 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,083. Such apparatus, however, may increase the overall length of the truck or require installation in the bed of the truck, either of which may possibly interfere with the operation of the truck.
An improved apparatus that can be used with a pickup truck or other tow vehicle to increase the tongue weight that can be placed on the truck by a trailer and which may also be used to increase the capacity of the truck with regard to the load in its truck bed is desirable.